The Three Souls
by Emaginethat
Summary: Cross over of three mangas, three boys. Interested? Come read and review C:
1. Begining of it all

_Okay so this idea came from no where_

_Actually, its because they are all my favorite manga at the moment. _

_The three mangas are, Kuroshitsuji, Pandora Hears, and Narbari no ou._

_The plot is continually being developed but the main thought is that they all meet in another world. _

_Also, I thought that the characters themselves would prove to give a good enough plot C:_

**_Chapter One; The Begining of it All. _**

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to get up. This morning's breakfast will consist of Strawberry stuffed scones or English Chocolate muffins with either Earl Grey or traditional Chinese green tea."

With a smooth slide of the velvet curtains a tall butler dressed in black allowed the bright morning light shine into the extravagant bed room. The comparatively small figure which lay in the center of the bed stirred from the disturbance. In which, caused the pair of salient eyes to squint open. Fascinatingly, the two eyes differed in color, one of which was deep crystal blue, while the other violently purple. Features which belonged only to the 13 year old Earl of England, Ciel Phantomhive. His voice was still muffled by the morning drowsiness as he spoke from behind the covers.

**"The muffins and Earl Grey."**

"Of course. The schedule today. At ten Lord Marcus will be coming to confirm the whereabouts of the secondary factory in France. Following, the manager for the western trade will be coming for lunch. Lastly Lady Elizabeth is expected to come this afternoon. The letter received yesterday confirmed that she will be staying for the night and picked up the morning after."

Taking the fine china cup and plate that was offered Ciel sat himself to an upright position and took a sip of the usual perfectly-brewed tea. A small _"mm"_ replied to the premeditated schedule.

It was just another day for the Earl and his Butler. However, beginnings to strange days are never always, well, strange. Who knew that with a simple large gust of wind, the Earl would disappear from the sights of this world? No, not even his trusted Butler knew what had happened, when his contracted master vanished without a trace…?

* * *

**"Get out! You creep! Go back into the cupboard and disappear!"**

**"Ahh~ but Alice! I've come to see **_**you**_** in particular!"**

Alice's voice. Cupboard? Its probably Break. So early in the morning…With a yawn Oz turned to his side as he stared sleepily at the cracked opened wooden door. A quick glance around the room confirmed that Gilbert wasn't in bed anymore either. Was he the only one that slept in again?

A crash made his shut eyes to reopen. There was a yell and a growl followed by an angry retort that was lowered to a loud whisper.

**"Cut it out! You'll wake Oz up! And Break stop teasing her!"**

The morning lethargy had finally loosened its grip and staying in any longer would be bothersome. So with a forceful push Oz made his way to dress himself before pulling the door open and walking to the bright living room.

Three faces turned as the 15 year old blonde boy walked out of the dark bed room, bed head and sleepy emerald eyes greeting them. Gilbert immediately stood up, the normal worried face set in straight away. Though it was a regular sight there was always a reason. The clock on Oz's seal had just moved the day before, and with out any of them knowing. That was enough of a worry for Gilbert to agonize over all night.

**"Oz, how are you feeling?"**

**"He's feeling fine! Stop being an overly worried mother! My man servant isn't that weak, are you Oz?"**

A grunt and a slightly forced smile answered the unintentionally hard slap on the back from Alice.

**"Yea, I feel fine. Break, are we going somewhere today? Why's everyone dressed like this?"**

Looking over the three now, Oz noticed a sudden change. Gil's naturally messy raven coloured hair was neatly brushed and gelled back, not to mention his attire was changed from black to navy and white. Alice was even more of a surprise, somehow, someone had managed to force a bow into her hair while a ribbon and laced crimson dress replaced her normal casual attire. And Break, well Break was just Break, however the normal exaggerated sleeves seemed to lengthen at a more 'appropriate' size. With the typical slitted smile, Break answered the curious blonde boy's question

**"Of course! We thought you should all take a break, so we're taking you to a party, or should I say a ball of sorts!"**

Hearing this, the energy burst out from Oz. A ball? Wow! It has been ages since he was able to attend such a thing. The lights, the food, and not to mention, the cute girls! Before the abruptly excited boy could answer however, he was shoved back into the room and stripped bare while clothes were thrown to him. The door was once again clicked close and Oz was left in the darkness as he tried to work with the complicated clothes that were given to him. After another ten minutes of puzzling fumbling, he was able to get himself presentable. Smiling contently at his own reflection in the mirror, Oz turned in circles to get a full view of the white and gold dress suit he was given. Still, the image reminded him of that fated night, and what a nostalgic feeling it gave him. On the other hand, being Oz he easily ignored the fact and bound towards the door, bubbling with impatience to show the others his newly adored outfit. But, opening the door, he would not find what he was expecting; instead he would be engulfed into the never-ending darkness. Was it, another trip to the abyss?

* * *

The birds chirped happily to an unknown tune right outside of that thin glass window. In the small yet peaceful house, up the wooden stairs, across the narrow hall, into the slide open doors, on the other side of the room, on that neatly made bed, lay Miharu Rokujou, the newly made king of the Ninja world Nabari. It had been a month since the incident, and it was a relief to everyone that Miharu's body could withstand the Chi from using the Shinra Banshou. However, no one knew what he used it for, or for that matter what he had changed in this world. To even more concern them was that he just laid there, unable to wake from the sleep which he was brought into from using such a technique.

There was no need to worry though, his body was returning its original energy and he would soon recover. Nevertheless, though he is about to overcome this obstacle, another more _abnormal _obstacle was waiting for him. Before he could wake in his world, he would be led into another. Because within those endless dreams a visitor would come and take him away….

A ring of giggles echoed throughout the pool of water which Miharu seemed to be stuck in, and suddenly the sadness and anger dimmed as a new emotion forced its way to his heart and mind. Curiosity. The pair of forest green eyes opened and searched it's surroundings for the owner of the voice. As if to lead him on, another ring of giggles continued to grow louder, like it was coming closer. A flash of calming grey danced in front of the 14 year old's eyes. The image moved from blurry to clear, and Miharu found himself gazing at the most captivating girl he had ever seen. Her entire image had a grey tinge that made it feel like the world was black and white. Her hair was halfway down her back and it swung loosely at her movements as her silver eyes taunted the boy to come closer to her. Everything about the sweetly smiling girl was pulling Miharu in. Now, if you knew Miharu, he was not the kind of person to be easily attracted in, but just this once would be ok…right?

His mind barley thought over the choices before taking a step towards the girl. Seeing that she had created an reaction, she stretched forward a arm, as if to take his hand. Miharu took out his own hand and reached for hers, the contact was brief but it was enough to suck him in. Before he knew it, he was walking with her, and the water around them had started to slowly drain out. Miharu was in a trance, his legs walking on their own until they suddenly stopped in front of a door. Without hesitation, the girl pushed open the door to reveal blinding light. With a simple hand motion for Miharu to follow, she disappeared as fast as she had come into the doorway. Forgetting everything else, Miharu pursued after her and took his first step into what he really should not have.

Now the story will begin, and like a classical nursery rhyme it will be etched into history, a story of the sad sad human race.

Last but not least

Comes from the East

To join two souls

Who need condole

Now here they will stay

Forever this way

Away from home

The broken dome

Each bound by a word

First, second, and third

Neglect

Indifference

Revenge

* * *

_Yay! First chapter!_

_I hope you found it as interesting as me writing it!_

_Oh and the little bit at the end?_

_Just thought I needed to add it in_

_It was actually the first thing that came to mind, before the story_

_so i based the story off the rhym C;_

_**Please please please **dont forget to review, it keeps me going_

_and it lets me know how i'm doing!_


	2. The Meeting

_Phew, the second chapter is up!_

_Finally, they meet! The image on deviant art is something you have to see_

_Search dominance issues, it deffinitly made my day! The idea is older then mine!_

_That picture deserves a chapter, so i'll write one about it in here somewhere!_

_Enjoy!_

_3_

**_Chapter Two; The Meeting_**

* * *

**"Sebastian, bring a candle."**

...

**"Sebastian! Don't make me call twice."**

…

**"Sebastian! I **_**order**_** you to answer me!"**

Through the impenetrable darkness finally came an answer as a hand was felt on the Earl's shoulder. Swirling to face his butler, Ciel was about to shout again for ignoring him and from the looks of it, not bringing what he asked. However, he was cut off as the person spoke, the voice definitely not belonging to his butler.

**"Um. Excuse me, but do you know where this is? And why it's so dark?"**

Ciel's composure reformed immediately, not knowing who this was. From the voice he could hear it was a male, and not too older then himself. Though the distance between them was already quite close, he could not see anything but the hand that left his shoulder as he turned to face the stranger.

**"Actually, I was hoping someone would be able to tell me the answer to that. Either way, we should find some sort of lighting."**

The boy seemed to move slightly and think over the decisions. Still, before Ciel could speak again he reached forward once more and almost elbowed Ciel in the stomach as he searched for his hand. Finding it, he latched onto it and shook it once before replying with an oddly cheerful tone

**"Ok, let's try and find our way back together. Since we can't see, we'll hold hands to make sure we don't lose each other. By the way, my name's Oz, Oz Vessalius. What's yours?"**

Slightly surprised and uncomfortable at the sudden touch, Ciel almost snatched away his hand but refrained from doing so knowing that it would be troublesome to lose the boy in this situation. Swallowing his retort, Ciel introduced himself as they began to walk rather aimlessly through the darkness.

**"Pleasure. I'm Ciel Phantomhive…I'm curious, where did you come from?"**

**"Well, I was just in Lebleux a second ago, but once I opened the door I ended up here. Oh look! Can you see that? There's a speck of light over there, lets go!"**

**"Lebleux? Is that somewhere in Fra-. H-hey, slow down!"**

Of course, the request from Ciel was ignored as Oz ran towards the growing light pulling Ciel along with him. Ciel sent a glare that he knew would not be seen to the boy who he could now vaguely distinguish in the dim light. After all, he was not at all pleased. His legs were forced to quicken in pace because being dragged along in theses heeled boots was anything but comfortable. This irritation was then slowly altered to curiosity as the light revealed an area that seemed to be the only place within the vast never-ending darkness that contained something. As they neared, Ciel was able to see where he was going and the characteristics of his newly found…companion of sorts. The boy was somewhat taller then him, his hair, brightly blonde and eyes emerald green. His attire was surprisingly formal and plastered on his face was an…excited smile? _Great._ He was stuck with an idiot. Turning his attention to what was ahead of him, Ciel made out a large carefully embroded chair that was in front of a long exquisite table paired with a dozen chairs. There was no one occupying them but as they neared and slowly came to a stop, both boy's eyes were fixed on a figure on the other side.

* * *

Oz was confused. Yes, that was the word to describe this feeling. He had just waltzed into the living room, or what he thought was supposed to be the living room when everything went dark and Oz found himself in a position that he hated.

**"Gil? Alice? Break? Guys it's not funny! I want you to see my suit!"**

There was no answer and his heartbeat was quickening against his choice with every second of eerie stillness. Everything was silent and dark, and _cold_. The panic and fear immediately took its hold on Oz. Bawling his hands into fists, his widened eyes scanned his surroundings for something, anything that would confirm his hope. His hope that he was anywhere, anywhere but the abyss. His legs began to move, slowly then accelerating as he swore he could hear someone shouting. He didn't know where he was going but he just kept on going, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. As if answering his prayers, the voice was heard again, and this time louder as if the distance was closing in. Focusing everything on where the voice was coming from, Oz bound towards it. But in the complete darkness, his senses were at a loss, and he was afraid to miss the owner of the voice or worse move further away from it. After a few moments of agonizing silence, the voice sounded again, this time unbearably close.

'_Sebastian I order you to answer me!' _

Not caring who or even what it was, Oz reached out for the person he couldn't see and his whole body relaxed as his hand felt clothing that covered what should be someone's shoulder. Trying to calm his nerves, Oz spoke clearly in case…just in case. And to his delight, it, no, the boy replied to his question oh so casually. He was so happy that he had to keep himself from jumping and hugging the boy. Instead, he reached for where his hand should be and found it. The warmth and feeling of another human's hand finally reassured Oz that he was not in the abyss, or he was at least not in the abyss alone. Introducing himself happily, he began walking along, his heart finally calming. Within just a few minutes Oz spotted the first sign of light, it was as if his luck was returning. Excited to be able to see again, he started to dash towards it, leading Ciel behind him.

Once they were in the light, Oz slowed to a stop and glanced back at Ciel to make sure he was alright and to see what his new friend looked like. Silky black hair, long eyelashes, and navy blue eyes, or eye, made him look extremely feminine. One of his eyes was covered by a patch and his clothes looked really expensive. But before Oz could gush over how cute he thought the girlish Ciel was, his eyes followed Ciel's to another figure which stood not too far from them. Another boy, black hair again and like Ciel he was unexpectedly, pretty. The boy turned his head to look at them questioningly and Oz opened his mouth to call to the boy.

"Heyy! Are you lost too? Do you want to join us?"

For all Oz knew, the more people the better right?

* * *

That false tranquillity disappeared immediately like the light from behind the door as Miharu stepped inside. He blinked twice and waited for his pupils to get used to the sudden darkness. Still, he couldn't see much, so he used his hand to rub his eyes a few times as if to try and get rid of the fog that blurred his vision, but his attempts were no help. Seeing that it wasn't his vision's fault, Miharu searched around him for a brighter place. Finding it, he followed the light to a place where there was nothing but a few pieces of odd furniture. Not really knowing where he was and why he was there, Miharu just stood and gazed over the items in front of him, waiting for maybe a sign from the girl which he followed here.

His wait was certainly not long as he heard footsteps coming his way from the other direction. His body tensed by reflex, not knowing who was coming, but he was able to relax a little as he saw that they seemed not so harmful. There was a blonde boy and a dark-haired one, both probably similar in age to himself. What they wore was weird though, were they some kind of cosplayers or something? Both of them stopped as they got nearer and the blonde turned to Miharu and shouted something to him. It was in English, truthfully Miharu's English wasn't the best, but for some strange reason, he understood what he was saying. Miharu searched his mind for the right English words to reply, but he drew a blank so he decided to reply in Japanese. Well, worth a try. Yet to his own surprise, the words that came out of his mouth were English, fluent English. What he didn't know though, was that it was just Japanese. That different languages do not exist in this world.

**"I don't know! I guess you could say I'm lost, did you guys follow a girl here too?"**

The boy seemed to be confused on the last part of what Miharu had said but as he opened his mouth to reply he was cut off by another voice. A voice that belonged to neither Ciel, Oz, or Miharu. Bittersweet and blood chilling

_**"My my my.~ What little goodies do we have today?"**_

* * *

_First, review review review pleeaaaase!_

_Now then, i hope this was a good enough chapter_

_I'm not sure if I portraid them to the best_

_but I tried my best. So now its your turn!_

_Tell me what you think!_


	3. Introductions

_Sorry for the late update!_

_Its been hectic for the time being, but i've finally found some time to finish the chapter_

_I'll try now to both lengthen the content and shorten the time taken_

_Thank you for your support!_

_**Chapter Three; Introuctions**

* * *

_

_'My my my. What little goodies do we have today?"_

* * *

"**Hehe, this time their younger like you wanted right? And they're special too!"**

"**Fu fufu ~ Special? In what way my lovelies?"**

"**Well, mine's an Earl!"**

"…**A duke."**

"**Hehe, mine beats all of yours, I brought a King! A king of a whole ninja world! We did well right?"**

"**How marvelous, a duke, an Earl, and a King. At such a young age as well, splendid."**

"**Ahem, your highness, If I may interrupt this conversation… Having them so young, surely the time in which they last would be shortened as well?"**

"**Now now Julian, do not belittle our guests."**

"**I am merely stating the facts my lord, however, where is the…rest of the council?"**

"**Such pestering already, at least wait until I've sat down…There, now I can answer your question. I've sent them on a nice little ice cream treat somewhere in the last world we visited. It seems that they've become uninterested in welcoming the new guests so I let them go have a little fun for now. Do not worry too much Julian, they will be joining us shortly."**

"**Your highness the council should not be able to have 'breaks' whenever they feel like, not to mention-"**

"**Shush now Julian, can you not see that our guests are waiting? Now come out and introduce yourselves, Julian, girls."**

Following closely from that lone sentence, a man appeared on the carefully decorated chair in the center of the room. His attire, bizarre. His voice, sinister. Perched loosely on his abnormal strands of silvery white hair, was a small colbalt crown that seemed to imply everything but royalty. Covering his face was a clown like mask that was completely white with the exception of three sapphire curves that marked two smiling eyes and a wide slitted smile. What would be perfect for a frightening clown. Steadying his elbow on one of the arms of the chair, he allowed his head to rest against his hand while he spoke once more, this time calling for, Julian and girls?

The three poor and confused souls could only stare in uncertainty at the suddenly appearing presences. Being called upon, four more figures joined on either side of the mysterious 'royalty'. Like what they had heard, three female and one male. In fact, the three girls looked exactly the same, but it was as if they were vigilantly color coordinated. Each had a specific color, but what the three did not know was that each color would represent themselves. Royal blue for the formable Earl, Ever green for the outwardly cheerful Duke, and silvery grey for the honorable king, that same tinge of grey which had led Miharu to this strange place. Recognizing her, he managed to speak. Though his voice still contained the underlying layer of curiosity, a hint of disapproval weaved through his speech. After all, the darkness and chilling aura was not at all comfortable.

"**Who are you…Where is this?"**

Although the sentence consisted of only two questions, the tone at which it was muttered was visibly uninterested. No matter where, Miharu was still apathetic, it was what defined him. The taunting grey eyes drifted to the questioning boy, and with another excessively sweet giggle she replied to him nonchalantly, happily accepting the recognition.

"**Me? Of course I'm the one who helped you get out of that dull watery prison and brought you here! Welcome to Noir! Grand isn't it Mr. King?"**

Her arms expanded outwards as she twirled in a circle, as if showing the image of a majestic painting. Seeing the blank expressions, she laughed again, as if reminded of something. Tapping a finger on her cheek she spoke once more, harmless patronizing,

"**Ooh, that's right, you can't see anything but darkness can you? How sad, so corrupted at such a young age."**

Before Miharu could speak again, it was Ciel who decided it was time to figure out the answer to such ridiculous events. From the sidelines, Ciel had observed. He had observed each of the unknown persons carefully, and the situation, but none of it made sense. He had called for his servant, yet obtained no answer. He had demanded his order, yet still nothing was given to him. Something wasn't right, could it be that the curse was removed? No. Not until he achieved his goal. Not until his soul was given as the price. The only resolution would come from query and answer, so it was this that he did. Common sense and Ciel's upbringing allowed him to sweep a critiqued bow to the nameless royalty before speaking carefully.

"**Your highness, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive."**

Gazes changed direction and drifted to the eye patched figure. With a laugh of amusement, the masked man clapped his hands together. _What intriguing things, and such formality!_ Another reason to take this step by step, savour the moments; after all, killing with a knife was much more satisfying then with the bothersome rapidity of the gun. There were so many possibilities, yet so little time.

"**My dear **_**Ciel, **_**what a lovely name. There is no need to be so courteous, in any case, we are the ones that should be introducing ourselves. Now, how about we show our guests a proper welcome**_**? **_**Let's get out of this dreary darkness for now**_**."**_

With a simple wave of hands, the atmosphere changed. The aura of darkness was finally lifted from the never-ending space. Instead, the 'guests' found themselves in the midst of a garden, white Victorian table in sight, and on top laid the typical assets of a traditional English afternoon tea. Pastries, lined in the stacked metal plates, the delicious smell of freshly brewed tea seeping from the minute and delicate cups. For two, it was not irregular scenery, but for Miharu, it was only something found in confusing western novels such as 'Alice in Wonderland'. Somehow, wonderland was seemingly not so wonderful. The first setting, Victorian England.

The larger one of the chairs was pulled out by the man named Julian and with a swift movement, the royalty sat comfortably down. Taking a tea cup with a ringed index finger, he raised the cup and motioned for the three boys to sit down. Miharu wondered, if there was such things as ninjas here too, in this extremely vivid dream of his. Maybe they knew of the Shinrabansho, and maybe the three of them were brought here because each were 'important'. They did say one was an Earl another a duke, what ever those were. Miharu shrugged to himself, it was merely a dream, an illusion formed just like that water like prison, so there was nothing to fear of. Taking the edge of a chair, he pulled it out before sitting down and reviewing his choices of food, interested in what this kind of food would taste like.

Ciel on the other hand disliked the idea of eating something which he was not sure of, but now was not the time to be skeptical of everything, so he too joined the table. This sort of arrangement was prepared only a matter of moments before, in the comfort of the Phantomhive household. However now, it seemed like worlds away. Like everything had only started now, and the past was to blur out of view, but that was impossible. Ciel dwelled in the past, his existence was in the past, his purpose of life was decided then, so no matter what were to happen, he would continue to chase after what he wanted. Something lost will never return. He would never forget. Or was it forgive?

Oz stood, confusion percolating from every pore of his body. Where was this? What was going on? And why in the world did these two boys that like him should be wondering the same thing sit down so easily? Even so, it was tempting. Everything was tempting. The delicious looking food that suddenly reminded him of his missing breakfast, the bright yet out of place scenery, and the not to say the three cute girls which stared anticipating for him to finish the set. As long as this wasn't the abyss, he was going to be fine. After all, he was never alone. Mentally and physically, Jack was always there, even if he didn't want him to be. Deciding against his rational thoughts, Oz brought a grin to his face before bouncing into his seat.

Seeing that the three guests were seated, the three girls did the same, two sitting on either side of the royalty while the green figure found herself perched easily onto the arm of the larger chair. Julian was the only one who remained standing, dutifully beside him. Taking the cup which was already in his hand, the royalty brought it to the slit on the mask which marked his mouth and poured. Surprisingly, there was no liquid which trickled down the pure white mask. Finishing it, he set it down to the table once more before continuing with his sing song voice.

**"Let me introduce myself, I am Malus, the 'ruler' of Noir, and the people you see in front of you are my loyal subjects. Muru, Olia, Catt and Julian. But before I go any further,why don't you tell me about yourselves. "**

There was a silence as Malus waited patiently for one of the boys to speak up. Unsurprisingly it was Oz who spoke first. With a sunny grin and a wave he told them of his name, and without anything else that came to mind, he continued with his age.

**"I'm Oz Vesallarious, and I'm fifteen years old."**

Sighing inaudibly, Ciel followed on. In a place like this, the last thing he should do would be to be rude. Of course, this would stimulate a answer also from Miharu. What was the harm?

**"As I said before, I am Ciel Phantomhive. Though insignificant, my age is thirteen."**

**"..I'm Miharu Rokujo, fourteen."**

**"Fufufu~ How young! We welcome you to Noir, a place where your 'fate' will be decided. Now enjoy yourselves, because things will begin to change soon. Do not worry yourselves too much, but do be wary that this isn't just a dream sweet Miharu; That your faithful demon would no longer be at right hand to you here dear Ciel; And the help of your past lives wouldn't be of use here either darling Oz. For now, it will just be you, and what you see. However, not everything you see will be good for you. But don't fret my dears, in any case, life is, **_**just a game**_**."**

* * *

_Any ways! Thanks again for the support_

_I know i'm gonna take a while for the next one again ^^;_

_You know, it being summer holidays and everything_

_But, I'll get another chapter on as soon as possible!_

_Contructive critisim on the other hand is the best thing you could do,_

_that and of course reviewing it! You know what? Review it more and I'll go quicker_

_Yeayea, i'm just like any other writer out there, I want to know that its good enough to keep going! ;3_


	4. UPDATE

**I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE**

I have three quick things to say;

**Firstly** thank you so so so so much for all the attention this is getting never really thought this would get anywhere but hey can't believe people actually like it ; ^ ; /touched

**Secondly,** I am also very sorry that I haven't updated in like, more than a year oxo;;; life just sort of engulfed my time to write leisurely (all its been is essay after essay FML…) and well I've been pretty lazy too…

**Last **but not least! Thanks to all of you readers and the people who reviewed and made me feel oh so guilty on not continuing the story, I'll be updating this week. Yes screw exams I need some relaxing time. I have actually started on the next chapter ages ago but will have to dig it out of my untidy documents folder. /sigh that's gonna take a while**, but you guys are great so you deserve to get more! **

I hope you haven't lost hope in me/the story! I'll try and make it up to you guys. Maybe even draw out the characters if I have time since my character description skills are quite shocking. But here's a teaser for what's coming next, it was written a while ago but hope it's still ok.

_**/**_As that final ring of the bizarre royal's voice blurred out into the surroundings, a silence fell once again onto the small gathering of opposing individuals. It wasn't fear that hung softly in the atmosphere; instead strangely, it was a whisper of peace. That small moment of silence and stillness allowed them to clear their minds, and somehow relax. But this wasn't by their own will, no, that peace was feigned by a stronger force which kept them in this gripping dream. As if the words themselves were sewn onto the fates of them all. This moment in time, is when our story truly begins. When there is no more deployment of judgment, nor is there any more time for clearing the questions which flowed through minds, in fact, time itself seemed to disappear. Forever, no longer seemed like an incredulous belief.

Rationality escaped the minds of the three boys. As a substitute, they took up the tea cups and tasted the inviting desserts and miniature sandwiches. The situation turned from one which was foreign and strange to one which could be found comfortably at an everyday afternoon tea party. _Alice in Wonderland _indeed. We have our Alices, even the queen of hearts, but are we not missing a hatter? A mad hatter?_**/**_

( …but there's no mad hatter! It's just a reference D: sorry to get your hopes up?)

P.S I hope my writing will show improvement in the new chapter, cause gosh the last three were um… a little badly written DD:

LOVE YOU GUYS

Emaginethat


	5. The Game Begins

_I'm sorry for being late! But here is the promised next chapter! Hope its up to standard!_

_Boring Disclaimer; I own no characters that are referenced in Kuroshitsuji, Pandora Hearts, or Nabari no ou! Other than that though the rest are mine and if you steal I hunt you down. I'm serious :(_

* * *

The silence that followed wasn't one of fear, but instead of light amusement. That toxic drugged calmness seeping through the atmosphere forced itself onto the three, messing with their sense of illusion and reality. Therefore, the high tea continued while a simple conversation began over tea and desserts.

"Now Mr. Phantomhive, however respective the name is, I feel that it would be best calling you by your first name. Ciel after all is a very attractive name. I do hope that this also goes for you two as well, Miharu, Oz.~"

A flash of irritation swept through Ciel, but with both a loss of sense and a caution of the current situation he replied with a sigh, "Of course your highness, I do not mind being referenced by my first name."

Finishing his scone, Oz flashed a smile before giving a nod of consent. As he opened his mouth to speak though, he was cut off by Miharu who, slightly dazed, asked again the question he had asked before, "But…Who, no, What are you?"

The question threw the air off balance and Miharu was met with an incredulous glare from Julian. He wasn't supposed to think like that now, in fact, he wasn't supposed to think at all. The slip up seemed to prick at the other two boy's minds and as they both turned to Miharu, beginning to realize how ridiculously simple their actions were.

Unlike Julian, Malus took the surprise with delighted interest and chuckled to himself. These boys were just getting more and more interesting. She was quick to the point wasn't she, but such impatience isn't good for his entertainment so a extra few layers wouldn't hurt. In reply to his addition however, Malus was met with a wave of rage. _Persistent woman_.

The question was left unanswered once more as another voice slurred into the mixture.

"Oh, it seems like my lord is being thoroughly amused. Now I must say my apologies for being late sire. As the supposed first to greet, I was in fact bullied to the last in the line."

At this sudden intrusion of a foreign voice, the peaceful atmosphere was dropped and greeted with an uncomfortable sense of excitement. Perking up, Malus turned towards the man who had appeared through the rose bushed garden. The smiling slits on the mask he wore stretched even wider, even more sinister, as Malus greeted him with a sing-song voice "Hatter~ Come along and introduce yourself to our lovely new guests"

Everything about the man named 'Hatter' seemed to contrast: the fiery red curls which hung both loose and styled complemented the confidently smiling lips that stood out from the pale skin, the redness of his hair brought out a pair of ivy green irises, and his outfit completed with a top hat was an outwardly simple yet intricately detailed suit. On seeing Malus he removed his hat and brought it to his chest as he swept an elaborate bow before complying with the order. "Ah, so these are our new guests, how, adorable."

This new addition to the group was welcomed with all open arms- quite literally by Olia – but one. "Hatter's" presence was treated with a roll of eyes and a sigh of discontent from Julian. Now that you look at it, mused Oz, the two seemed like complete opposites. Julian had perfectly ruled long straight black hair, his eyes were a cold yet 'pretty' blue, and his attire consisted merely of a plain navy suit with a white ruffled collar. The only similarity that could be found between the two men is the age of the two. Early, maybe late twenties? Little did Oz know that since time wasn't existent in this realm, then age is therefore meaningless. The dismissive attitude of Julian was taken with little offense and to tease him even more, the other put a arm around Julian's shoulders, and pulled his face unnecessarily close as he spoke "Aw but it wasn't any fun without little JuJu. There were so many flavors, you should have came! Guess what I had? Can you smell the fresh strawberries~"

Julian, consumed in irritation, pushed the body off him and retorted with a voice dipped in sarcasm "I'm sure it was, and yes I do smell strawberries, but it's mixed with the stench of your breath so why don't stop breathing toxic in my face."

The King seemed to find this absolutely hilarious, and his shrill laughter filled the air, covering the taunting whisper Hatter finished with. An arm snaked around Julian's shoulder, gripping it with an unnecessary amount of force and yanking the frozen man once again into uncomfortable close proximity. "I'll breathe wherever I want JuJu, you should enjoy it."

Julian said nothing, merely glared straight into the green, or puke coloured as he called, eyes in front of him and let the glow of dark blue forming around the areas where the two came into contact speak for him. His opposites' eyes narrowed for the slightest moment before releasing his tight grip and stepping back, the irritating smirk once again permanently plastered onto his face.

"Relaax darling, you always take games so seriously. You need to learn how to indulge in the luxuries found in games; after all you don't know how long they will last."

At this, Hatter glanced over at the three guests, making eye contact with another blue, a blue which gave off the same suspicion, the same detestability as Julian's. Ciel had missed none of the details while choosing to ignore the giddy royal and to his annoyance, Hatter's smirk only grew wider when he realized this. It was a familiar feeling of aggravation. One which he found always originates from a certain butler of his. The movements, the attitude, even the fake grin which hid emotions and knowledge just for the sake of others misfortunes. And now, even the disobedience of ignoring orders.

By this time the laughter of Malus had died down to little chuckles. Wiping an invisible tear off the strange mask, he waved a hand loosely as if to fan away the humor hanging in the air. With his breath still slightly shaky he spoke, "N-now now. Let's not be rude and quarrel in front of our guests. Though sadly, it seems our time has come to its end. How about we start our game; you three seem impatient to say the least, and I'm sure Hatter is just the same."

As the words were spoken, the darkness began creeping in again, and as the chairs holding up the boys disappeared, they into the endless abyss. Everything was happening slowly. The ring of laughter faded as the figures looming over them disappeared one by one into the shadows, leaving only the three strange girls and Hatter left. Together the girls said their united farewells, changing only the names as they finished and followed their companions into the never ending darkness.

"Good luck-

"Ciel!"

"Little King!"

"Oz Vessalious."

They couldn't scream. Couldn't shout. Couldn't even try to cling onto the last speck of light left in their surroundings. All they felt was the weight of their fall, and now, all they could see was the Cheshire grin of Hatter watching their descent.

"So it begins, it will be a…_extraordinary_ game."

* * *

The green eyed boy woke up with a throbbing ache. A hand went automatically to the source, his hip, and with a ginger touch he let out a soft whine of pain. He had to move, to shift his weight so that he would no longer be pushing the injured bone into what felt like rocks or concrete beneath him. With a sigh Miharu managed to muster enough energy to turn so that he was instead lying on his back while his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the new surroundings. Somehow he had fallen into an alleyway of sorts and was now just lying there, eyes watching the looming grey clouds above him. The air that entered his lungs no longer held that feeling of sick intoxication, and instead the crisp cold air clung to him making him wish that there was a blanket of sorts which he could crawl into.

This dream of his was getting stranger and stranger, and as the seconds go by he knew he had to arrive at a conclusion. It was a conclusion that he dreaded, one which the longer he stayed here the more convincing it seemed. Yet nothing would make sense if he arrived at that conclusion. So as he lay there, the speck of dread grew larger and larger until it pushed onto borderline fear, until he could fool himself no longer and the acceptance came like a flood which took his breath away. This was no dream. It wasn't a dream and he was alone in a world which threatened his life. He might die.

Though strong, the moment of shock was short lived, for soon enough the veil of indifference wrapped its arms around the boy as it always had and protected him from the thrashing emotions which threatened to break him. Instead another irritating feeling came to him. It was the feeling as if he had lost something. This feeling had been chewing at him since he left that watery prison. It was as if something had just been taken from him, something he took from himself and now desperately wanted it back. It was annoying because he wanted to search for it, but didn't even know what it was. Instead no matter how hard that something was erased it left a lingering dust of existence which will forever ignite Miharu's desire. But it wasn't time to theorize.

Taking a deep breath Miharu pushed himself up from the ground, wincing a little at the surely bruised hip that he contemplated was probably fallen on. Though he didn't fear death, lying in an unfamiliar alley just waiting for it to come wasn't something he would prefer. With a hand on the stony wall to help balance his lightheaded feeling, he took a step towards the street only a few meters away from where he had woken up. _Its grey, everything is grey. How depressing._ From what the boy could see, everything around him was painted the tinge of unsaturated black. Welcome to England huh. Standing still for another minute to allow his body to adjust, he debated on whether or not to look for the two other boys that seemed to be stuck in the same predicament. The decision was not reached however as a hand pushed him straight into the wall he was using as support.

"Out of the way shortie!"

How rude, he wasn't short, he was perfectly fine for his age. Sending a small glare after the brown haired teen running with something that looked like bread underneath his arms, Miharu rubbed the cheek which had a brief uncomfortable meeting with the cold stone and noticed one of the smaller pieces of bread that the runaway seemed to have dropped. It was in a strange shape but the smell it gave off made him miss the little deserts that he had tasted only moments before, before he was thrown into another weird place. Picking up the bread that still radiated with warmth he started once more towards the street ahead of him. It took no more than another three steps for a clatter of footsteps to sound behind him.

"YOU THERE STOP! THIEF!"

How on earth was he so unlucky today. Cursing his fortunes and the boy which brought him into this situation he managed to convince his still sleepy body to make a dash for it. Yet to his dread he ran head first into a man who seemed to come out of nowhere and block his escape route. Turning around quickly to run the opposite direction he sighed exasperatedly to see the man who had shouted at him stalk closer. Miharu was just about to look for another way when two rough hands bound his arms painfully behind his back and he looked up to see a sneering grin laughing at him.

"Thought you could get away huh? Well it isn't your lucky day boy, I'm going to make you tell me where that little friend of yours ran off to with all our food and then I'll make sure you understand what hell on earth means you piece of trash!"

That was enough acceptance for today, its time he got a little peace. A sweet grin made its way onto Miharu's face and seeing this the man was a little put off in confusion but what Miharu said next vexed him to no end.

"Mister, you should really get yourself to a hospital, all that ugliness must be messing with your brain. I didn't take anything, but I guess you wouldn't understand, it takes more than one brain cell to comprehend. But don't you worry-"

With a jump, he was up in the air and tumbled backwards so that he was now behind the man and a kick to the head released his arms successfully. Landing easily onto his feet, he rolled his weight onto the his heels and sent a sickly sweet smiled once more at the man who now was on the floor groaning in anger and pain about his head.

"Now you won't have any!"

The invisible devil wings and tail barely had time to disappear before a cloth smothered his nose and mouth as he felt himself becoming suddenly sleepy yet again. A flash of white and gold could be made out before he drifted back into the darkness. His luck was really really terrible today.

* * *

A young blonde woke up much the same way as our ill-fated Miharu. Luckily instead of rocks Oz had landed straight into a scratchier, but much softer bed of hay. The dream he was having confused him even more when he woke up to the sound of a voice calling him.

"You! Boy up there! Get out would you? I'm going to have to deliver this cart soon!"

Ruffling his hair to dislodge the many straws and blinking his eyes in confusion the boy managed to sit up and send an apologetic smile to the woman who had called to him.

"I'm-" Yawn. "-sorry! I'll come down now!"

With that, he jumped out of the cart only to stumble and land messily onto his back. A hand rubbed his now spinning head and an "owww" escaped his lips. Seeing this and the extravagant clothes the woman came over quickly and kneeled in front of him, a small frown of concern set onto her face.

"You alright dear? I didn't mean to startle you but I do really need to get going soon."

Hearing and seeing the worried expression in front of him Oz jumped up, much to the annoyance of his dizzy head, and let out a chuckle of embarrassment before replying cheerily.

"I'm fine thank you! A little clumsy you see?"

The woman seemed to stare at him in disbelief for a second before sighing and standing herself up as well. "Well, if you say so. I should get going, and looks like you should probably too, wouldn't want to be late to anywhere with that kind of clothing." She turned away from him and was about to go before Oz called her back. The environment here seemed familiar enough, maybe he had just been transported somewhere and was now back where he belonged.

"Um, sorry but do you perhaps now where this is?"

The woman stopped and looked at him quizzically before replying obviously, "Its London of course, well, just a little outside of the city central but London no less. Boy, are you sure you're alright?"

London? Where was that? Maybe it was just a city he had not come across yet, maybe he should just ask her which kingdom this was. Yet before he could his eyes caught onto a blood red which sent shivers through his spine. It was the man from before, the one who had promised them the experience of an 'extraordinary game.' Not wanting to lose him Oz turned quickly and ran after him, calling thanks to the woman behind him. His weakened legs wobbled a bit in complaint of his movement but he ignored it and tried to wrack his brain for the name of the mysterious man covered in red. H…Ha-Hatt…"Hatter! Wait Hatter!"

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a small hint of regret. What if this, Hatter, person was not an ally. In fact, he probably wasn't from what had happened before. Was it a good choice to just run straight to a possible enemy? None of that mattered though, because it was already too late. That bed of messily ruled crimson hair rustled in the wind as the Hatter looked back at Oz. Freezing on spot, Oz tried to organize his hazy thoughts as he managed to stutter "H-hatter, where are you going?"

A mocking grin latched onto the Hatter's face as he replied,

"Ah, Oz Vessalious, how wonderful to see you're well and…unharmed. Where am I going you ask? I'm going nowhere; it wouldn't make much difference to you anyways for you have no idea where you are do you?"

"I…It's true but where is this?"

"You are surprisingly innocent Mr. Vessalious. You remind me of her, the one who happened to give me this name of 'Hatter'. What was her name again? Oh yes, Alice. She had said that I reminded her of someone she knew, a mad h-"

"You know Alice? Do yo-"

"A mad Hatter she said, because my words always seemed to confuse her. Ah but from her descriptions I personally feel more like a queen of sorts, a Queen of Hearts. For sadly by the time she had came to me it was already 'off with her head~'"

He's not talking about Alice. Not the Alice that Oz knew anyways, it couldn't have been, because she was still alive and that Alice wasn't. She had to be still alive because the seal on his chest hadn't disappeared yet. She had to be alive because she helped give him a will to live. Seeing the look on Oz's face, Hatter chuckled and took a step towards Oz.

"How about we play a game Vessalious? If you win then I'll answer one question about anything you wish and our game will end without the thrill of violence, but if you lose then I'm afraid our little game will have to continue as it should. Your fate, their fate, are in your hands. All you have to do is answer this question."

By now the Hatter's face was inches from Oz's and Oz was finding it hard to breathe normally. The three words were spoken slowly and accentuated.

"Who. Are. You?"

Oz blinked, caught off guard by the simplicity of the question. He was about to answer when he felt a sudden sickening feeling in his chest. Who was he? He was Oz Vessalious, the heir to the Vessalious house. The contractor of Alice, the B. Rabbit. The master- no- friend of Gil. But why could he not feel confidence when saying that? Pushing away the confusion he answered anyways, agitated and a little afraid of what was going on with his emotions.

"I am Oz Vessalious."

The grin on the Hatter's face disappeared for a second before being replaced by a smirk of satisfaction. Leaning back he turned away from Oz and began walking in the other direction.

"I'm sorry, but your answer was wrong. It seems our game can only continue 'Oz Vessalious'. Now's not the time to agonize over it though, you'll have plenty of time for that later. Isn't that the other boy over there? Body parts about to be sold to the termites of this beautiful world. We will see each other soon boy, for now the Phantomhive is waking."

Without another word, the figure before Oz had disappeared just like before, leaving Oz to struggle with his unstable emotions for a moment before chasing after the other boy.

* * *

Miharu had felt it for a while now. His mind was strangely peaceful, and his body felt for once completely his own, but that only meant one thing. 'Shinra' was no longer here. That, however, was impossible. If she was taken from him then he would not be here either, his body was a vessel that would be destroyed as soon as her 'knowledge' left him. So then, where was she?

He was waking up now. He felt his body being moved to the rhythm of someone walking, and the muffled voices were becoming clearer.

"Those emerald eyes, a colour even crisper but yet as tender as the new born leaves in spring! That flawless skin which puts even the most famous marble statues to shame! He is just perfect isn't he? And perfect comes with a great price. Oh he reminds me of my dear little robin! My…"

_Robin? Who's voice is that? _

"Miharu! That's him! That's my cousin and they're trying to steal him!"

_Strange, how did he know his name? Is it…the blonde boy?_

"Drop him!"

"Vicount?"

"Oh I'm so glad you're here! It's just horrible isn't it? I tried to stop him but I am only a man of beauty and art and no match for such a brute. Quick! He's running away I'll look after the child."

"No, I don't know who you are but you were with that man too. Get away from my cousin!"

"What are you talking abo-"

"Leave them be Viscount, the boy's just shocked. Is he okay son?"

"nnn…what's going on?"

"Miharu! How are you feeling?"

"…drowsy, but fine."

"That's good, now is there anything else you need son?"

"Actually, my cousin and I were just here to visit another friend. His name is Ciel Phantomhive, do you know who he is?"

"The Earl!"

* * *

A ruffle of the silk sheets indicated the young earl's awakening. His body still haunted with a layer of lethargy, Ciel buried his face deeper into the feathered pillows. It was a bizarre dream to say the least, and not only was his body tired, but his mind was drained as well. What a hassle it was, to wake up weary to a day full of unpleasant dealings. The Viscount was someone he never would want to meet again if it was up to him, his continuous ramblings about the beauty of everything and the chilling reminder of that…event was also dreaded. After which Elizabeth will come to him, full of expectation and innocent love. It was going to be a long day.

_A long day indeed my lord._

The sapphire eye snapped open immediately to this voice.

"Sebastian?"

What was he so anxious about? It was just events of the dream still lingering in his mind, but he was awake now so there wasn't any need to feel, let alone show, these sentiments. Sitting himself up with a sigh, Ciel stifled a yawn and stretched waiting for the recognizable three knocks on his door that will mark the presence of his servant, his demon. Except it was when he sat up did he notice that he was already fully dressed and the servant was still nowhere in sight. Frowning he spoke the command.

"Sebastian, come."

The large clock on the other side of the room seemed to shove the sound of each and every passing second onto Ciel. Frustrated, Ciel growled out the command once more.

"I order you to come Sebastian."

Instead, Ciel whipped his head in the direction of the double doors and in direction to the sound of an echoed chuckle. Throwing the sheets off himself, he jumped out of the large bed and ran through the door, the corridors, towards the source of the voice; pushed by a bubbling feeling of both anger and restlessness. It wasn't till he got there did he realize where he was going. He was now on the top of the wide staircase, green staring at him, more amused than Ciel would ever want that gaze to be. The name was nearly spat out.

"Hatter. So it wasn't a dream then."

The said man pulled his shoulders up and dropped them in a loose shrug before teasing Ciel.

"It may have been, it may not have been~ But that doesn't matter now does it? What matters now is why you were running so quickly to get here. Ciel tell me, where is this Sebastian that you ask for?"

Ciel had always hated teasing, and those who knew the earl never dared to do such a thing, bar a few irritating remarks by his now missing servant. Obviously the man knew what had happened to Sebastian, and was finding utter entertainment in Ciel's aggravation. Well that was a pleasure Ciel will be taking away. Dropping his scowl of annoyance, Ciel crossed his arms in front of his chest and now looked passively at the Hatter in front of him.

"Why are you here Hatter. What do you want."

A cock of the eyebrow replied to the sudden change in attitude. How disappointing, the boy was just like Julian, never up for a good game. No matter, this game, he will _have_ to accept.

"Firstly little Earl, my name is Hain, Hatter is just one of many other names I have. By the end of this you will have your own name for me. But for now, I'll answer your question. I am here because of you, because I want to play a game with you. You are familiar with the game of Chess aren't you Ciel?"

Though he was in no mood to play games, the question didn't actually sound like a question, instead it was a command, and Ciel wasn't to be commanded by anyone. Eye narrowing he replied, "What of it Hain?" The name tasted even worse than Hatter.

"I am proposing a game of Chess with you Ciel. The white king's position is yours, and since you are familiar with the game I'm sure you needn't me explain what the goal is."

"And I'm assuming you're the black king then?"

"Ah, I suppose so. But Ciel, think of this game as one of cat the mice as well. Will you get eaten first or will I? Our rules have been set in this envelope."

Ciel's eyes drifted to the white envelope that Hain had stretched to him. The appearance of the envelope was recognizable, too recognizable. Snatching it from Hain, Ciel opened the letter and read through it quickly. It was a letter from the Queen, all but the small section written on at the bottom that was written in handwriting unrecognizable to Ciel. He sighed, the man even dared to graffiti on the Queen's letter.

"…What does this have to do with Chess."

"Patience Ciel, your bishop and knight are here already after all"

There was a slam and the large front doors were opened revealing the two said characters. Seeing the figure on the top of the stairs Oz called out happily,

"Ciel! We've come to see you! Is th- Hatter?"

"Oz Vessalious, bishop. Miharu Rokujo, Knight. Right on time."

With a jump, Hain was in front of the two new comers, and this time picked Miharu to speak to. Leaning in he prepared his finishing statement

"Make sure you survive little boys. Let's see how long you can entertain me for~"

Just as he was about to disappear again however, a wave of hateful energy hit him from Miharu. Miharu felt it too, she was still there, faint, but definitely there and enraged at something. Hain's eyes narrowed but the smirk stayed all the same, and with a final sentence vanished like before,

"Persistent woman."

* * *

_Um….I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE_

_But but here's a damn long chapter for you. I think it' like 4,500 or something words._

_So technically its two/three chapters._

_I hope that this was okay, was really excited when finishing it so didn't even read it through before posting it. So I'll probably be updating a revised version soon D:_

_**Anyways;;**_

_The game begins!_

_Trust me I'm as interested on how this turns out as you are_

_And I'm trying really hard to keep the characters in character because well,_

_Though the story is mine they aren't._

_And I personally hate when fanfictions are out of character unless it's like a completely extraordinary piece of writing. The reasons are simple, I came to read fanfiction, not other people's stories. I can read that elsewhere._

_It's really hard but I hope I have kept them as similar to the real characters as possible._

_(So do tell me if I haven't and I'll change the little bits)_

_I've already started on the next chapter so yay!_

_But please please please do review ; ^ ; /bricked_

_They keep me going, especially for this kind of thing that takes some real figuring out to make :/_

_**p.s: **_

_Lil secret of mine is that I sort of stopped following Pandora Hearts and Nabari no Ou until last week. I don't know, I just lost interest, but because I was writing this I felt that I couldn't continue without at least knowing what was going on in the real manga so I spent 2 days catching up._

_Now I must say: EVERYTHING IS SO INTENSE. Stuff is being revealed and and I swear if Jack…._

_Stopping the sidetrackness, I just wanted you guys to know that this fanfiction will contain information about the recent chapters. I'll try my hardest to not put in potential spoilers but when I do I'll bold the whole section for you and tell you beforehand._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Emaginethat_


End file.
